ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hero King Marth/2018
About Message Wall Firstly, Welcome back to talk pages XD Secondly, I thought Message Walls was a mistake because Wiki was used to it and it was professional. (And I think we agree about this XD) [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' :Oh, you mean this wiki was used to using talk pages? Sorry, I don't quite understand. :P I think the other thing that I would like to have disabled are the article comments, since they don't offer anything useful to be added in the articles and are usually comprised of random, biased opinions. But that's another story, I guess. ★Marth '''08:42:47|May 30, 2018 ★ ::I think comments are helpful for keeping the Wiki's community alive because users are able to make theories about the Character with other users or users are able to discuss Character. ::Btw, FANDOM wants to enable Discussions, what do you say? if you ask me I don't want to enable. [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' :::Yeah, I know. I've seen in some other wikis where the comments are useful, but so far it doesn't seem to be the case in this wiki. :::I also prefer not to enable Discussions. ★Marth '''09:06:27|May 31, 2018 ★ Ib Wikia Discord Server? It's just a suggestion. Should we create Discord server for Ib Wikia? Ib fans and Wikians can go into the server and chat if we create it. dev.wikia has DiscordWidget plugin for it https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/DiscordIntegrator :Honestly, I don't feel that there's a need. Even if one was made, I wouldn't even join it. On another note, I would appreciate it if you would notify me for my approval before making any aesthetic changes to the wiki. I thought the recent changes you've made to the user pages didn't look very good, and another wiki contributor went to me to complain about it, so I've reverted the changes. ★Marth 01:27:44|September 25, 2018 ★ ::I apologize for the mess, just wanted to make the profiles look cool. >.< I will notify you next time. ::https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png User Pages What happened to the User Pages. That image does not look pretty. Beautyandnotthebeast 21:59, September 24, 2018 (UTC) :I apologize on behalf of MasterSlenderTR. He made these changes without notifying me or asking for permission. I have reverted the changes. ★Marth '''01:24:51|September 25, 2018 ★ ::Thanks. Beautyandnotthebeast 14:31, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I would've reverted those changes anyway, even if you hadn't complained to me, ha-ha. ★Marth 02:01:12|September 26, 2018 ★ Achievements? If you allow me, I wanna change the pictures of achievements to Ib related things. All the achievements. ::https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png :Sure thing. I started doing that a long time ago, but I never got around to finishing it because I had other priorities. Just make sure that the pictures are official images, not fan art. Screenshots of in-game images are OK, too. ★Marth '''02:06:22|September 26, 2018 ★ ::Done. ::https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png Bad Category name I just created a category and called it "Other Enemies", but actually "Minor Enemies" would be a much better and more well suited name for it, so I'm telling you this because I can't change the name. Beautyandnotthebeast 18:00, October 10, 2018 (UTC) :I checked, and it appears that there's no way to rename category pages, so unfortunately, you'll most likely have to create a new category with the new name and apply it to all the relevant articles. I can delete the "Other Enemies" category, but if it's easier for you, I can leave it up for reference until you're done adding all the articles in "Other Enemies" to "Minor Enemies." ★Marth '''01:23:47|October 11, 2018 ★ ::I created the "Minor Enemies" category. Thanks for leaving the "Other Enemies" category, as it made it easier to add all the articles to the "Minor Enemies." Beautyandnotthebeast 20:48, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :::No problem. Just let me know when I can delete the "Other Enemies" category. I just want to be sure that you're done using it before I delete it. ★Marth 04:48:23|October 12, 2018 ★ ::::I'm done with the"Other Enemies" category. It's basically the same as the "Minor Enemies" category, just with a different name. You can delete it now. Thanks. Beautyandnotthebeast 15:56, October 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::Great, thanks for letting me know. :) I have deleted it. ★Marth 02:00:18|October 13, 2018 ★ Infobox Soon, I'll create a new infobox template for this Wiki. Just wanted to let you know. https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png :Infobox template for what? ★Marth '''03:34:23|October 26, 2018 ★ ::New infobox design for pages. ::https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png :::Sure, just give me a preview of what it would look like first before applying it. ★Marth '''02:35:41|October 27, 2018 ★ Forum Hello there. I noticed that you attempted to set a Forum by looking at your last blog but the Forum wasn't even created and wasn't ready so I prepared everything for it. Plus, I've customized the Forum a bit. I've moved the Forum section into the main top navigation to make readers/editors visit the forum. You can make changes if there is something that you don't approve. https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png :The forums that I had linked in my blog was already created. It was already set up; it just wasn't customized. That was the default page for forums, hence the option to start adding topics in the Watercooler and the default "Welcome to the Forums" thread that was pre-created. But making a new page for a more customized forums was fine, too. I was too lazy to customize the Watercooler and thought it was fine by itself anyway, since that's how it is for another wiki that I help with. ★Marth '''02:39:27|October 27, 2018 ★ Untitled (ISpeltEclipseWrong) Hello! I finished editing those two pages if you want to check them out and put the protection back on IspeltEclipsewrong (talk) 02:09, November 18, 2018 (UTC) :All right, thanks for letting me know. I'll put the protection back on them. ★Marth 06:24:57|November 18, 2018 ★